Psycho moment(Redone!)
by Stormflyers and Kittycon Lover
Summary: Not much can be said on this... Criticize this if you want, comment, correct or review one thing I know it is definitely random and this is all thanks to listening to Rianbow factory! Yet another story has been stolen by me Nightrage! Well I have this one and some hosts... enjoy if you dare!


***Nightrage***** Ha we own this now! Oh these are my ****devious**** hosts!****  
**

***Rage***** The ****masquerade has just begun!**

***Air Raid***** Do not ask why I am here I ****was forced...**

***Dropkick***** The darkness shall begin...**

***Nightrage***** Enjoy this story if you wish and if you do not like scary****, terrifying, gore based, evil stories check out silly moments on cybertron which is being hosted by my brother...**

***Rage***** These are mainly just insane**

* * *

_**Air Raid goes insane**_

"Hey Air Raid"

I looked down over the rail from upstairs to see myself standing down there on the ground looking up at me._Yes if you were thinking it was odd to be seeing myself it was But how? I had no clue._

"Um who are you?" I asked.

Air Raids Doppelganger grinned."I am you obviously" He said making a funny face at me.

"No you're not I'm Air Raid!" I shouted turning away from the rail and ran down the stairs. It wasn't a good idea because about halfway down I tripped and rolled down the steps and man did that hurt.

I watched as my _clone_ just laughed at me. It really ticked me off but I ignored it.**_ For now that__ is!_**

My little brother Slingshot walked in the room to see two of me. Man the expression on his face was hilarious! It was like uh... what the spark!

Slingshot glared at me and my twin for an astrosecond possibly trying to figure out who is who."Okay Air Raids' why is there two of you and which one is the actual annoying rust bucket"

"Hey! I ain't a rust bucket!" Me and my twin shouted at him."Anyway I'm the real Air Raid!" We both spun around and glared at each other.

"Whoa whoa amigo I am Air Raid!" I shouted angrily at my clone.

"No I am!" He hissed back at me.

"I am!" I shouted back.

"No I am!" My clone spat at me.

I jumped back quickly."Ew gross!" I squealed wiping the spit off of my chest plate._Don't judge me if I squealed I bet half of you reading this would of done the same thing if someone did that to you!_

My clone laughed at me and so did Slingshot.

I balled my fist up and punched Slingshot then grabbed my clone and pinned him against the wall."Who are you!" I growled.

He just laughed at me._Right at me I mean like what the spark huh!_

_Calm down Air Raid._ My clone said in my mind then vanished.

Wait a second in my mind! Is this some kind of witch craft or cybertronian prank! **This isn't funny!**

I gave everyone in the room a crazed look. I honestly had know clue what was wrong with me but I couldn't control my insanity. I laughed darkly and pulled out my sword. I was now glaring at Slingshot and walking slowly over to him still laughing insanely.

Slingshot shouted something at me I have know clue what it was but he did take out his gun.

I remember hearing someone behind me. Then I think I spun around to see a baseball bat swing into my face. I yelled something it was weird yet funny."No no that is my guitar!" After that I blacked out.

* * *

**_Moments_****_ later..._**

I opened my optics and gazed around. Everything seemed normal so I thought._Ay it must of been a dream._ Seconds later I_ see_ my clone again then I like freaked out and ran off into Fireflights room where my strange youngest brother was dancing to some song._ Typical__  
_

I saw my clone again then ranaway_. Someone stop this horror!_

Sadly later on I figured out it was my son playing a prank on don't worry I got him back too and to this day forward he thinks I am a psycho killer.

**_Muahhahahahaha!_**

* * *

***Nightrage* If you wish to submit any ideas we will be honored to bring them to life...**

***Dropkick* Indeed...**

***Rage* If any of you are wondering were Kittycon Lover is... Um well uh...**

***Air Raid* That there will need to be added to this**

***All* Yep... **

***Nightrage* Well R&R! Till next time!**


End file.
